Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all grown up, and their kids are at school now. Follows the adults and kids. Maybe slash.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's a new story to wet your appetites. This is a story I've been working on for a while, and I never really got around to posting it. This is about, not only Harry, Ron and Hermione and all them, but about their kids as well. While their kids are at school, the trio have their own adventures. And I'm not sure if this is going to be slash yet. We'll see. Read on, freshness lovers, read on.

Ron Weasley was going off his rocker.

He had slept through his alarm, and when he finally dragged himself out of bed, he not only realized that it was September First, but that he had twelve kids in his living room, supervised by his sister, Ginny.

"_What_ are they doing here!" Ron demanded, haphazardly pulling on his robes and pouring boiling water into a tea cup. Ginny pursed her lips, looking like their old Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked, pulling out a package of tea leaves. "You've been appointed chaperone. You have to get the kids to King's Cross Station by eleven. Which," she added, "is in an hour."

Ron yelped and nearly scalded himself with hot water before dashing back upstairs again, heading for the twins' room. Ron had been the lucky Weasley child who received twins. His wife, Louise, had given birth to a girl named Lael and a boy named Tony, their only children before Louise died of Leukemia. The twins had turned eleven in January, and would begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Between Ron and his siblings, eleven children had been born. Fred and George married identical twins Tory and Holly Stabler (respectively). Tory gave birth to three sons, Alcuin, Baird, and Charis, while Holly had been tragically barren. Bill had married Fleur Delacour and produced Elvira Weasley, the only Weasley who didn't possess the trademark red hair and freckles. Elvira had taken after her mother, and had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Percy had married Penelope Clearwater and sired Percy Jr., who was (unfortunately for Ron) the spitting image of his father in every way. Ginny married Nick Thatcher, a curse breaker who had worked with Bill in Egypt (Bill introduced the two), and they had two daughters, Emily and Rosaline, and a son named Horatio, who was starting his first year as well.

And then things got a bit complicated.

Charlie Weasley, the second oldest, went to America for a few months on business. There he met Casey O'Connor, a sprightly woman just out of college. She was a Muggle, but Charlie was unruffled by this. He brought her back to England, where she charmed Molly Weasley, and they got married the next April and gave birth to a boy named Nigel the _next_ April.

Nigel was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. In his first year, he'd shared a compartment with a girl named Reyna Malfoy, daughter of Ron's school enemy, Draco Malfoy. Reyna and Nigel hit off with a bang, and were thick as thieves by the time the train stopped. Reyna was nothing like her father (or her mother, Pansy Parkinson, for that matter) and was sorted into Gryffindor. Furious, her father sent her a letter informing her that he was cutting off all ties with her. Distressed, Reyna told Nigel, who told Casey, who immediately decided that Reyna would become an honorary Weasley. So Reyna has lived with them for three summers, completely out of touch with Pansy and Draco. Ron was dying to see Draco's reaction when he found out his daughter had been "adopted" by the Weasleys.

Probably what was most unfortunate was that Fred and George seemed to have permanently imprinted themselves, because all the new Weasleys, except for Elvria, Alcuin, and Percy, were exactly like them, a nightmare for all.

The twins' trunks were nowhere to be found, so Ron barreled down the stairs into living room. "Where are your--? Oh." Ron was surprised to see that the twins' trunks were already downstairs, waiting.

"Alcuin made us get them while you were still sleeping," Lael explained, noting the surprised look on her father's face. Ron shot a grateful look at his nephew, who inclined his head in return, and hurried into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table," Ginny said, nodding to the small round table for three, where a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and a cup of tea waited.

"You prepared all this _that fast?_" Ron demanded, surprised. Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Ronnikins, we're wizards for a reason," she said with a smirk. Ron scowled at her use of his mother's nickname for him, but he had already piled half the food into his mouth, so he couldn't talk. Ginny checked her watch, a prettily twisting silver band with a small square face, which Nicholas had given her on their most recent anniversary. "It's ten thirty-two. Hurry up and finish that. I brought some extra Floo powder, just in case you were low. We should probably leave now if we want to make it in time."

Ginny had turned into a regular mom, that's for sure. Ron had been surprised at just how matronly she could get, but after Louise died, Ginny had dropped in for weekly checkups, practically raising the twins. Ron teased her about her motherly personality, but Ron and Ginny both knew that he would've been lost without her.

"All right, I'm done," Ron said, gulping down his tea. He shuddered at its strength (Nicholas like his tea extra-strong, so that's how Ginny always made it) and hurried to the living room. Ginny produced a bag of glittering green powder and held it out for the kids to use.

Each child took a pinch off Floo powder and dashed it into the fire. Then they struggled to squeeze into the fireplace with their trunk, and any pets they had, before shouting "Number Nine King's Cross!" which was an abandoned house across from King's Cross Station. Percy Sr., using his connections in the Ministry, managed to connect the fireplace up to the Floo Network for the Weasley family's use. Ginny and Ron Apparated to the house after all the children had gone, and then they set off across the street, trunks in tow, to King's Cross Station.

King's Cross was always busy, and today was no different. The Weasley kids were quite used to Muggles due to Casey, but Ron was endlessly fascinated by them, much like his own father had been. Therefore Ginny had to sharply hurry him along to platforms nine and ten. In between the platforms was a plain steel wall, and they gathered around it.

"Right, Ginny, you go with Emily, Rosi, and Horatio," Ron instructed while pretending to be examining a nearby sign of arrivals. Ginny ushered the Thatcher children toward the wall, and they seemingly-casually leaned against it. Thirty seconds later, they had sunk _through_ it.

"Alcuin, Baird, Charis, you next."

The three brothers repeated the process, followed by Percy, Elvira, Nigel, and Reyna. Ron and the twins were the last to pass through the wall, onto Platform Nine-and-three-quarters.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express whistled shrilly in warning. The students of Hogwarts scurried to get their things on the train and hug their parents goodbye. Ron made sure that his charges were squared away before hugging them all.

"You two be good," Ron said, squatting down in front of the twins. The gave their father the most innocent look either of them could muster, but Ron snorted. "I'm too old to fall for that look. Now, try not to cause too much trouble. Don't fight any kids or anything. And write to me as often as you can." He knew that the twins probably wouldn't write him even once a month, but he said it anyway. "At least send me a letter telling me what house you're in." The twins scoffed.

"We'll be in Gryffindor, Dad," Tony said with an eye-roll, as if this was the most obvious thing. Which, he had a sort of point, considering every Weasley since anyone could remember had been in Gryffindor.

"Atta' boy," Ron said, fondly ruffling Tony's red hair. Tony scowled and Lael laughed. Ron hugged his kids one last time and rushed them onto the train just as the doors were closing. The twins poked their heads out the window to wave, and Ron kept waving until the twins were out of sight.

"First year?" someone asked. Ron stood up and turned to the speaker. His jaw dropped in surprise. The speaker was tall and lean with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes behind round spectacles.

"You _still_ haven't gotten rid of those glasses?" Ron blurted. Harry Potter chuckled at his old friend's greeting.

"Typical," he said with mock-hurt. "You don't even say 'hi.'" Ron shook his head and pulled Harry into a rib-cracking hug. Harry had decided to travel Europe after the war, and Ron hadn't kept in touch except for sending and receiving Christmas cards. He'd been too occupied with Louise.

"Sorry mate. I just figured you'dve gotten rid of them by now," Ron said, releasing his friend. Harry touched his glasses lightly.

"What can I say? They have sentimental value," he said with a shrug. Ron snorted.

"Right. What say we go and have a coffee, catch up?" he suggested. Harry grinned and Ron and Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the long..._really_ long...delay between chapters. I'll try to not be so terrible about updating, but it's a filthy habit that I've gotten into. Plus the computer this story is on didn't have internet (or work at all, for that matter) for a long time. But now it's up and running, and so is this story. Sort of. I've got a lot of stuff to do, so I'm just going to go ahead and upload the chapters I have, totalling six, and let you feed on those for a while. I'm just crazy-busy right now and my stress level is higher than it possibly can be, so...cut me some slack. Anyways, enjoy!

Emzella: Yeah, I know! I'm sorry!

graceandpipp: Your wish is my command!

txcalbud: I know, I am too, but I'm not sure if I anticipate any slash in this one. But I will do my best to not be redundant.

zippyfox: Thanks. Keep reading!

* * *

"Let me get this straight: Your name's _Snicker?_"

Charlotte Potter, or Charlie, as she preferred, stiffened at the voice. It was female, and had a snobby, scathing air to it, which she didn't like at all. Charlotte stood up and left her compartment in favor of the next one over.

"Is there a problem?" she asked with as much authority as she could muster. Her father had put a very sound idea of wrong and right in her head, and her "wrong" buzzers were going off. There were four girls in the room. Two were seated on the left, while two were standing up, one with her back to Charlie. She turned around.

"Who're you?" she demanded in the same scathing tone. Charlie frowned. She was a tall girl with thick black hair pulled back in a half-ponytail and flashing gray eyes that stood out against her pale skin.

"I'm Charlie Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, keeping her tone even. The girl's lip curled, but she had enough class to give her name.

"Carina Malfoy," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm having a conversation here." She turned her back, but Charlie didn't leave.

"Looks more like a fight to me," she observed. Carina whirled on her heel, an unexpected snarl on her lips as she hissed, "_Butt out!_" Charlie was taken aback, but she pulled out her wand (redwood, nine inches, with a dragon heartstring) and said, "Stop bugging them."

Carina's eyes narrowed. "You can't use magic," she said, finally. "You're a first year." But Charlie saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes as she said this, for she didn't really know whether Charlie _was_ a first year.

"I'm a second year," Charlie lied. "Now I suggest you leave this compartment, or else." Carina glanced at the wand and gave one last hateful look toward Charlie before whipping out of the compartment and down the hall. Charlie tucked her wand into her back pocket and smiled at the other three girls. "I'm actually a first year," she said mischievously. The other girls looked surprised for a moment, then laughed.

"I'm Chelsea Kingston," the closest girl sitting said. She had curly brown hair down to the middle of her back and big brown eyes. Charlie smiled at her and said, "Charlie--"

"Yeah, we heard," the other seated girl said. She had perfectly blonde hair in a bob cut around her chin and pale blue eyes. She smiled at Charlie with a mouth full of braces. "I'm Gloria Likins." Charlie turned to look at the other girl, who was still standing. She was a good four inches taller than Charlie with black hair pulled into pigtail braids and celery green eyes.

"You must be Snicker," Charlie said amicably. Snicker nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for that," she said quietly. Charlie shrugged like it was no big deal. Her father taught her to stick up for others, and she did so willingly.

"Got a last name?" Charlie asked. Snicker nodded.

"Gepy. Snicker Gepy." Charlie smiled. She liked the name; it was quite cheerful.

"Is Snicker a nickname?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset the other girl. But Snicker seemed fine with this gentle approach, unlike Carina Malfoy's blunt question.

"Well, yeah. I've got a real name, obviously, but everyone's just called me Snicker since the day I was born," Snicker said with a shrug. "So, I'm Snicker." Charlie nodded.

"I think it's a good name," Gloria piped up. "It's cute." Snicker made a face, and the girls all laughed. "Charlie, why don't you stay in here with us?" Charlie pretended to contemplate this, but she was in an empty compartment otherwise, so she agreed happily and ducked into the other compartment to retrieve her trunk and her beloved snowy owl, Dewey.

The girls began chatting about everything, from how they were raised to their favorite pastimes. Gloria was a Muggleborn, which explained the braces. Charlie was surprised that they put on braces that early, but Gloria's father was an orthodontist who believed that the earlier, the better. Chelsea was a half-blood, with a Muggle father who worked in London for a newspaper. Her parents had literally run into each other outside the newspaper headquarters, which, judging by the ease with which she told the story, was a romantic tale that was told often.

Snicker was an orphan who's moved in with new foster parents that summer, when it was discovered that she was a witch. But, she told her friends excitedly, that this couple was likely to be The Ones who would adopt her permanently. The other girls cheerfully encouraged her. Charlie explained that her father was Harry Potter, who had been known in his teenaged years as the Boy-Who-Lived. Gloria and Snicker knew nothing of Lord Voldemort and The War, but Chelsea quickly filled them in on the important details, namely that Charlie's father had become famous for being the only one to survive "You-Know-Who's" curse. And then Charlie put in that, since Voldemort was dead, there was no reason not to call him by 'Voldemort,' another thing Harry had pressed upon his daughter.

The talk had changed to Quidditch. Charlie announced, with slight pride as she pulled on her new black robes, that her father had been the youngest Seeker in a hundred years at Hogwarts, and he'd been excellent. Chelsea and Charlie then set out to explain the rules of Quidditch to an eager Gloria and Snicker. Then they got into a heated debate about who was better: the Falmouth Falcons or the Chudley Cannons (who'd gotten into a healthy winning streak a few years after Charlie's father left school). The debate was broken by the arrival of a plump witch with wispy gray hair, who was pushing along a cart full of sweets.

It proved quite fun to watch Snicker and Gloria taste Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, so the Quidditch debate was abandoned. By the time the girls were satisfied, the sun had set. Not long after that, the train came to a halt. Gloria, Chelsea, Snicker, and Charlie hurried off the train, immediately getting soaked.

None of the girls had noticed, but the sun had gone and the clouds had moved in. Now it was pouring down freezing rain, and the girls struggled to retrieve their cloaks out of their trunks. When they had gotten them on, they followed a loud, gruff voice that was shouting, "Firs' years, this way!"

Rubeus Hagrid had aged a bit, harsher lines appearing around his beady black eyes, and graying hair at his temples, but he still had the old Hagrid enthusiasm that Harry had fondly told his daughter about. Charlie, who was naturally a small girl, felt like an ant around the half giant, but she smiled up at him and said, "Hello, Hagrid! I'm Charlie Potter!"

It took a moment before Hagrid calmed down. Charlie was startled when the half-giant burst into tears, saying "Yeh look jus' like Lily! Jus' like 'er!" over and over again. Charlie patted him on the wrist comfortingly, but she was at a loss at what else to do. Her father had told her that she looked like her grandmother, with her long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes, but he'd never cried about it as far as she knew.

"Sorry," Hagrid mumbled, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief that seemed to be a checkered table cloth.

"It's all right," Charlie assured him. Meanwhile, an older boy with neat red hair and horn-rimmed glasses came over. On his chest was a small badge with a red 'P' on it. He was the Gryffindor prefect.

"Hagrid, what's the hold up! You need to get these first years across the lake!" he said in an authoritative tone. Hagrid tucked the table cloth back into one of the many pockets on his coat and retrieved his lantern, which he'd dropped on the ground.

"Righ', righ'," he muttered. "Sorry, Percy. I'll get them. Firs' years, follow me!" Prefect Percy hurried off and disappeared into one of the carriages, which were drawn by invisible horses called Thestrals. The first years followed Hagrid to the edge of a black lake, where a number of wooden boats waited for them. "Four to a boat, come on! And don't lean over! We don't want none o' yeh fallin' into the lake!" Hagrid instructed. Gloria, Chelsea, Snicker, and Charlie all climbed into one boat and waited. "Righ'. Let's go!"

Without warning, the boats began to move of their own accord. The first years enjoyed the ride with fascination. At one point a dark red tentacle lurched out of the water and seemed to wave at them.

"Tha's the giant squid," Hagrid called over his shoulder. A few girls squealed and many children leaned over, staring into the murky water, waiting to catch another glimpse. They had to draw their heads back into the area of the boats, because they lined up to pass through a narrow stone tunnel, curtains of vegetation hanging over the entrance and exit. When they emerged, the first years gasped in unison as they laid their eyes on Hogwarts for the first time.

Hogwarts was a huge castle with towers and turrets and everything an eleven-year-old could dream of. The new students could hardly believe their eyes, and many mouths seemed to be permanently open in surprise, Charlie's among them.

The little boats stopped at the edge of the lake and the first years climbed out of them, onto the soft soil. Hagrid instructed them to check the boats, make sure they didn't leave anything in them, and then he led them up to the large Oak doors at the front entrance to the castle.

The first years crowded into the main entrance hall, looking around with the never-ending amazement at the large marble staircase that was straight ahead of them. A broad shouldered man with wavy brown hair and an easy smile said to Hagrid, "Thanks Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

"No problem, Professor Longbottom," Hagrid replied before passing through the large doors to the left. Professor Longbottom turned to face the group and smiled broadly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. Before we go into the Great Hall, where we have our meals, I need to explain a few things to you." The students waited patiently, some looking nervous, others excited. Charlie noted, with a hint of annoyance, that the Malfoy girl just looked bored.

"Now, before you eat, you will each get sorted into one of the four houses---Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin---based on your personalities. Each house accepts specific qualities, and when you are sorted, you will eat, sleep, and attend classes with your house." A hand shot into the air by a boy with brown hair and somewhat large teeth. "Your name is?"

"Rupert Lokan," the boy said, promptly. A flicker of recognition passed throuh Professor Longbottom's eyes. "I was just wondering, what house were you in?" Professor Longbottom gave a small smile.

"I was in Gryffindor," he said. Instantly, Charlie's brain kicked into gear, and she pegged this man as the clumsy, plant-loving Neville Longbottom, who'd been one of her father's dorm mates. Charlie was willing to wager that her father never would've recognized his old friend otherwise. "Anyway, each house earns points. Answer questions correctly and behave, you earn points. Misbehave and you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now, shall we?"

Professor Longbottom opened the doors and led the students into the Great Hall. It seemed that the kids would never stop being surprised, for the Great Hall was lit by candles floating in the air, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Rain drops fell toward the ground, fading away about halfway down the walls. Professor Longbottom led them to the front of the room and instructed them to line up in front of a long table where all the staff seemed to sit. The kids faced the rest of the student body, who were divided to four tables, one for each house. The older students' eyes, however, were on a three legged stool placed in the center of the platform. A ragged and patched wizard's hat was sitting on it.

The students fell to a hush and waited, watching the hat. Suddenly, a large tear appeared just above the brim, and the hat began to sing in a rough, gravelly voice.

[INSERT SORTING HAT SONG HERE

The Sorting Hat fell silent and the Great Hall broke into applause. When it had died down, Professor Longbottom stood next to the Hat and unrolled a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat.

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," he instructed the first years. "Ashwin, Lowell!"

Lowell stepped out of line, looking terrified at the prospect of being the first to get sorted. He sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head. It seemed to take a century and a half before the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The second table to the right (if you were standing at the doors) broke into applause and Lowell scurried down to sit at that table. The first years all seemed to sag with relief at this, and it was with greater ease that Quentin Atley approached the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The second table on the left, (again, from the doors) broke into applause as Quentin sat at their table.

"Bandelyn, Andris!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table between the wall and the Hufflepuffs broke into wild applause and cheering for Andris. The Gryffindors seemed the most raucous of them all.

"Blaise, Daisy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat seemed to take different times to decide where to put each student. For example, the Hat knew almost instantly that "Bullon, Ambrynn" and "Chamberlain, Draven" belonged in Slytherin. But it took a good ten minutes to place Olivia Drachen in Ravenclaw.

"Finnigan, Rufus!" A jaunty blonde boy bounded over to the stool and sat down, flashing a grin at the school. Of all the first years, he seemed to be the most confident, so it was no surprise that the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And then...

"Gepy, Snicker!" Charlie smiled at the use of Snicker's nickname, but the smile faded as she watched Snicker approach the Hat. The Hat seemed to be taking its sweet time, and Charlie had to overcome an irrational urge to chew her nails anxiously. Finally, the Hat opened its mouth and said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie cheered along with the Gryffindors and gave Snicker the thumbs up sign when she glanced over her shoulder at her.

"Guildentsern, Jayda!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Halcott, Acton!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Harding, Juniper!" A long pause, then...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jenkins, Lyneya!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Keniston, Cornelius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kingston, Chelsea!" Chelsea stepped out of line and sat on the stool. Again, Charlie watched with bated breath, anxiousness swelling in her stomach for her new friend. But that Hat seemed to not need time to think. Almost instantly it screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And then right after her was Gloria, leaving Charlie to stand alone in the line. Gloria was also sent to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lokan, Rupert!"

The boy who had asked what house Professor Longbottom was in nearly dashed to the Hat in his excitement. And then he dashed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy, Carina!" Charlie glared at Carina as she swaggered to the stool, looking very smug. The hat didn't even touch her head. Apparently she _radiated_ Slytherin. After her was Cordelia Oliverin, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then it was Charlie's turn.

"Potter, Charlotte!"

Charlie's stomach clenched as a few scattered whispers wove through the Great Hall. Charlie stepped forward. Forget butterflies; Charlie had a flock of angry seagulls in her stomach as she sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the Hat on her head and it fell over her eyes, hiding the Great Hall from her.

"Ah..." Charlie jumped as the Hat spoke to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Potter. It seems only yesterday I was sorting your father. Yes, he was quite interesting to sort. He had plenty of ambition, and would have done well in Slytherin, but he requested not to be placed there. So what about you?"

Charlie felt a spasm of horror at the prospect of being placed in Slytherin. She knew her father wouldn't get mad at her, but she knew he'd be disappointed if he found out he'd raised a Slytherin.

"No, no. You put people in front of yourself; not a very Slytherin-y trait. You're quite loyal...Perhaps Hufflepuff? Ah, but you're like your father. You've got plenty of nerve. I think you'll do quite well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Charlie almost melted with relief as she hurried to sit next to Snicker at the Gryffindor table, which was occupied by a bunch of redheads who all seemed to be related.

"Thatcher, Horatio!"

Another redhead stepped forward, and the redheads at the table went silent as they watched him put the hat on. It seemed the boy was also related to them. There was a shocked gasp as the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered heartily, but it took a moment for the Gryffindors to get over their shock. When they did, however, they cheered loudly, whistling and shouting encouragement, and Horatio looked a bit happier.

"Walpole, Terrance!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Lael!" The girl of a set of twins stepped forward, and again the Gryffindor table went dead silent. But the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" which seemed to be what they were expecting. Lael bounded down the steps, happily. She sat across from Snicker, next to a redheaded boy she seemed to know and said, "Can you believe Horatio?" The boy shrugged.

"He takes after Uncle Nick. Everyone knows that," he said. "Anyway, he's a Thatcher, so the Weasley name isn't blemished."

"Yet," Lael said, nodding toward her brother Tony, who had the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
